My dear sister
by YayaSamuko
Summary: Fia is alone at the library on a lonel and quiet night so she writes a poem for her beloved older sister. [Yuri, Shoujo-ai, incest, Fi x Lina with slight Lina x Serene and Ein x Leda]


**Fandom:** **Riviera**

 **Summary:** **Fia is alone at the library on a lonely and quiet night so she writes a poem for her beloved older sister. [Yuri, Shoujo-ai, incest, Fia x Lina with slight Lina x Serene and Ein x Ledah]**

[-x-x-x-]

Another sigh echoed from the near-empty library. Only one person was present and said person was seated behind a desk with a bright crystal serving only light on the dark room.

"I can't think of anything…" The young girl, clad in her usual green dress, has tied her hair in braids as to hold them from getting in her vision. However, it was hours since she was alone in the library and still had blank pages in front of her. "What should I write…?"

Her sister's birthday was at the corner and even if Fia has already prepared a present, she wanted to write a little poem for her beloved sister. However, nothing could come into her mind.

After another good minute and a couple of sigh later, the green-clad girl finally decided to opt for another way so she stood up and walked toward the exit. Maybe some fresh air would help her.

The quiet night at the village was priceless and was perfect for author's block like hers. With the crescent moon at the horizon, she was thankful there were some magical fireflies flying around to illuminate the path.

Fia just wandered aimlessly without taking notice of anything. It was only when she arrived in front of an intersection that she got her mind back. With the small notebook held against her chest, the young girl paused in her steps and looked down at the rocky path.

"Hey, Fia! What are you doing?"

The young girl flinched at the sudden voice coming from behind her, her pulse instantly accelerating. A hand found its way on her shoulder though and she recognized the familiar voice as one of her new friends. "Serene, is that you?"

A nod came as a response as the vampire girl flew in front of the sylph. "I was taking a little walk around. Since Rose is sleeping, I decided to check on Ein but he seemed out of his mind and rarely spoke back."

"He must still be feeling sad for Ledah…" Fia looked down as she remembered the fierce battle they had against Seth Rah. Before that, they had to slay three Grim Angels, one of them being the boy's best friend. "Though I understand his feeling…"

Serene looked down at these words before looking up at the dark sky. "Well… tomorrow is Lina's birthday, right? Let us try to cheer up with that. We can't change the past but at least we can do our best to build a better future." The vampire looked at Fia and gave her a sad smile. The bluenette has remembered how she lost her friends and family but luckily has met Ein and the others.

The dress-clad younger girl gave a sad expression in return as she understood what was going inside her friend's mind. "Serene…"

"You know," the vampire girl spoke again, not allowing Fia to tell her sentence, "I might not look like it but I really like Lina. Sure, she can be a brat most of the time but she is certainly a nice girl."

Fia smiled as she heard these compliment toward her sister. She was always a nice younger sister who looked up at her cheerful and happy-go-lucky older sibling. "I want to give her a good present as well as a poem but I can't think of anything…"

As the greenette looked down, seconds later, she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see a reassuring smile on her friend's face. "It's Lina we are talking about! Just write whatever you have on your chest and I'm sure it will make her happy. Any older sister would be happy receiving nice words from their caring younger sister."

"Serene…"

A sigh escaped Serene as she pulled her hand at the back of her neck and yawned. "I sometimes wonder how come she is that immature. She is the older sister after all."

"I don't think all older sisters need to be too mature. It is sometimes great to have someone to spoil." Fia defended, earning a chuckle from her friend.

"You truly love her, don't you?" The vampire teased, earning a slight blush from her friend. Before Fia could reply though, she spread her wing and started levitating, ready to leave the intersection. "But I don't think that's a bad idea. I am sure Lina loves you as well and that's that powerful love between you two that help you overcome everything."

"You really think so?"

A nod was the last think Serene did before flying toward their red-head witch's laboratory. Now that Fia was alone, she took a moment to think about her friend's words. Thinking back about their adventure, she had to save her sister's life many times but was also saved by the later more than she could count. Together, the two of them were unstoppable.

"Maybe I should just write what I truly think…"

And with that thought, she started walking back toward the library, determined to write a nice poem shouldering her feelings.

[-x-x-x-]

"Er…" Rose was sweatdropping as she looked at everyone inside the room. At the corner, Lina was blushing furiously, something that has occurred for the first time since they met. At the other corner sat an equally embarrassed Fia with a reluctant Serene trying to comfort her.

Ein was just smiling awkwardly as the elder was trying to hold a chuckle. Well… most other villagers were either laughing or looking sympatric or just stoic since they were expecting what was going to happen.

"I knew it." The blacksmith insisted. "I told you all that something was going on but none of you wanted to listen."

"Please stop rubbing the knife in the wound." The elder's secretary massaged her temples as she closed her eyes. "Everyone already knew it but we just didn't want to accept the truth."

As that awkward atmosphere was going on, a certain red-haired witch has arrived, riding her magic broom as a cake was levitating behind her. "I brought the cake- hein? Why is it so awkward? Did something happen?" She asked, having been late to finish the cake so she didn't know what was going on.

"Well…" The response came in Rose handing her a paper. "This should explain everything."

The witch took it and scanned the thing before reading it aloud. It was only few seconds later that her face turned deep red in the middle of reading so she stopped right away and shrieked like a maiden. "Wait! Are you serious, Fia?"

"Please stop rubbing the knife in the wound…" The younger sister sulked. "I wrote two poems last night, one of them being the real one and the other one 'that thing' but when I woke up this morning, I took the wrong paper…"

By that time, Ein didn't know what to do anymore. "W-well… Since everyone seems kind of okay with it, how about we start the party? The cake looks yummy so…"

A not-so-energetic cheer followed as everyone decided to 'try' forgetting about the incident. "Try" is the word since the other villagers wouldn't stop teasing the poor souls about the embarrassing poem.

[-x-x-x-]

 _Dear my sister,_

 _From the day we were born_

 _No, even before that_

 _In our previous life, I know it_

 _In our pinky fingers is attached a red string of fate_

 _At the other extremity stood each others_

 _We were linked even after death and now resurrected_

 _We might sometimes be mirrors_

 _But that's make things better_

 _Please continue being my sun_

 _I would always admire you like the moon_

 _Such as priestesses designated to holy task_

 _There is no way for me to change these feelings_

 _Even if it is the gods or angels who ask_

 _My feelings will always have the same meaning_

 _I truly love you from the dept of my heart_

 _Even if you will never know about this poem_

 _Just writing about it is enough_

 _No matter even how many times we will clash_

 _I promise to always be by your side until the day we turn to ashes_

 _From Fia, your little sister_

[-x-x-x-]

 **A/N: Greeting! YayaSamuko here!**

 **It was a while since I played Riviera but just woke up some day and thought "hey; I want to write sisterly love about Dept Heaven's works". I have long hesitated between Yggdra Union and Riviera so I rolled a dice and let it decide.**

 **Well… That's it for now.**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
